


Gone to the Dogs!

by Ozzyols



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, WALKIES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzyols/pseuds/Ozzyols
Summary: When a celestial "Cousin" decides to show up at Lux; Lucifer, Dan and Maze end up with their world turned upside down.For Trixie it's a dream come true... and for Chloe?  Well... She might just have a mess to clean up after!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Gone to the Dogs!

**Author's Note:**

> For those people lucky enough to attend Tom's Q&A at the Creation Events online session last weekend, you might recognise where my inspiration came from. This is going to be just for the fun of it.
> 
> Enjoy... Kudos and feedback always welcomed.

Lucifer woke up stiff. And not in a good way.

Whatever bed he had fallen asleep in last night two things were absolutely certain. One, it was not his. And two it smelled horrible!

Even more perplexing was the fact that he couldn’t actually remember how he had ended up, wherever it was he had ended up!

This is particularly intriguing because, with the exception of his Devilnapping by Pierce’s goons a couple of years ago, in his entire existence Lucifer could count on one hand the number of times he lost time. Even during those torturous years after his fall from the Silver City, Lucifer, blinded by pain still knew where he was.

Opening his bleary eyes Lucifer blinked in a futile attempt to clear them. Odd? The world was at a ninety-degree angle? Slowly his sleep addled brain registered several things almost at once. He was laying on the ground on his side upon some sort of blanket or mat and he was in some sort of cell or cage if the bars a foot or so in front of him were to be believed.

_Oh bollocks!_

If he was in a holding cell at the precinct for some misdemeanour, he’d never hear the end of it. Especially from Sir Douche!

Groaning, Lucifer closed his eyes again. His head was thumping – another curious anomaly – perhaps it was just a bad dream… or trip…

“Hey! Someone! Let me out!” The familiar voice echoed around the room. “What the hell’s going on! Hey HELP!” The whine of Daniel Espinoza was an unmistakable bark in his mind.

“Daniel, will you please Shut! Up!” Lucifer growled, screwing his eyes tighter together. At least the idea of copping flack from the detective was less if he was in holding with him.

“Lucifer?” yipped Dan. “You can hear me? Where are you?"

Hear him? Howling like that he could hardly miss him! “Yes, of course I can hear you Daniel! The whole bloody station can probably hear you!”

“Dude! We’re not at the precinct!”

And there was that whine again. With a resigned sigh, Lucifer raised his head and stretched his neck, the desire to stretch and give himself a good shake to work out the kinks of sleeping on a hard floor.

The click of his nails on the concrete as he stretched his forepaws out in front of him felt good.

… his… fore… paws?

With a startled yelp Lucifer jerked fully awake and sprang to his feet.

All four of them.

Twisting this way and that, he turned trying to take in his current situation.

Paw… Paw… Paw… Paw… Tail!

Desperately trying to get his brain to work in some semblance of order Lucifer stepped off the mat, his long black legs trembling slightly beneath him. Cautiously he moved over to the shiny metal bowl a couple of feet from him.

Horrified at what he might find, he looked down into the distorted watery image of a face reflecting back from the bowl. The face of a very large black dog!

_What the F….?_


End file.
